


Together Again

by HalfAverageWriter



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Persona 4 Golden spoilers, Romance, Teen Romance, yurise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25016464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfAverageWriter/pseuds/HalfAverageWriter
Summary: After celebrating Yu's return to Inaba everyone returns home looking forward to the days ahead. However, Rise sticks around with the full intentions of spending both day and night with the boyfriend she has missed for so long and Yu doesn't mind that at all.
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Narukami Yu, Kujikawa Rise/Persona 4 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Together Again

It had been an exciting day for Yu. After arriving back in Inaba for the summer holidays and to be greeted by his friends that all seemed to have changed in such a short time it was a wonder how the celebration of his return didn't push late into the night. Majority of the group left after saying their goodbyes after agreeing to meet again tomorrow at Junes. All but one left as Rise stood at the door before looking back at Yu with a knowing smile.

"So, I wanted to save this till the others were gone but I'm not actually leaving," Rise said as she folded her hands behind her back.

Yu smiled as he approached Rise. "I did have a feeling you might have been wanting to stay around. Did you want to sleep here for the night?"

"Something like that. Senpai, I haven't seen you for so long. I'm glad we have been able to make our distance relationship work but I would like to be with you both day and night." Rise said closing the gap further between them before leaning up and kissing Yu.

Yu didn't hesitate kissing back, after all, he had missed Rise as well perhaps even more but he wouldn't say that aloud otherwise they'd argue about it. The kiss was quite short-lived when they were interrupted by Ryotaro as he fake coughed to gain the attention of the reunited lovers.

"I understand that you haven't seen each other in a while but I don't think the doorway is the best place for something like this," he said with his arms folded but a hint of a smirk did creep onto his face as he saw the two blush.

"S...sorry Dojima-San," Yu and Rise both stuttered out before hearing the gentle laugh from Ryotaro.

"It's alright. I made an agreement that she would be allowed to stay here for the duration of your stay here. She already packed the essentials in your room along with clothes and such. Nanako is quite excited about it but I imagine you would be to. Just don't be too loud alright? And you will be hearing it from me if you do something that is way out of your league for your age."

Yu and Rise couldn't help but blush before Ryotaro wished the pair goodnight and headed to his room. It left the two alone once again as they stared at each other with loving looks.

"I guess we should head up to your room right?" Rise said a small smile on her face.

"I think you mean our room."

Rise couldn't help but let the blush that she thought she had finally gotten over back onto her face. It was true to an extent, it was their room. Yu took Rise's hand and led her upstairs to his old bedroom. There were a lot of memories this room held and yet there were plenty more memories to be had now that Rise would be sleeping with him for the duration of the holidays. The room was kept the same just as his uncle had said it would be apart from the extra clothing and bags that belonged to Rise. 

"I didn't really have time to pack away any of my clothes but I figured I'd wait to see where I could put them," Rise said as she went over to her bags.

"It's alright, we can always work things out as we go."

Rise looked back over her shoulder and nodded. She stood up holding her PJs to her chest as she walked over to Yu. "I'll go have a bath first and then get myself ready if that's okay with you Senpai?"

Yu nodded as he began to pack his belongings away. "It's all yours."

Rise nodded pecking Yu's cheek as she headed out the door. The gentle footsteps down the stairs could be heard as Yu packed away his things now left to his own thoughts. The relationship he had with Rise didn't feel like just a normal boyfriend and girlfriend relationship. Yu wasn't with Rise because she was an idol or because she was popular, he had a genuine love for the girl that had been struggling with her inner self for so long. They went on various dates during his time in Inaba, from Christmas to New Years and Valentines. It hurt having to say goodbye but they wanted to make the distance relationship work. Many texts, calls and online video calls were had between the two until they finally met again and now here they were preparing to spend as much time together as possible. 

Yu smiled at the memories as he finished packing his clothes away. He could hear the sound of footsteps on the stairs again as Rise made her way back up opening the door to reveal with purple PJs she had with her hair still down at her shoulders. 

"I hope I didn't take too long, Senpai," Rise said as she placed her clothes into her bag. 

"Not at all, I'll quickly have my bath. Feel free to set things up how you'd like while I'm gone," Yu said taking his own PJs as he made his way downstairs.

Rise couldn't help but smile. Rise sometimes felt like she was being a bit too clingy to her Senpai over the time they had been together but she did love Yu not for his looks but for the personality and care he showed. She was thankful to be able to have a chance to have a relationship like this, with someone she loved. Her return to idol life was stressful but the thoughts of having Yu cheer her on whenever she was on t.v helped her to keep going. It was a last-minute decision to come knocking on the Dojima house door asking to potentially sleepover for the summer holidays. Of course, she had to let spill the relationship they both had but it felt like Ryotaro already knew about it. Rise set up the futon laying it out on the floor. It seemed big enough for two people and an extra pillow would give the two a bit more head rest room if so need be. Rise hoped though that there would be plenty of cuddling even if it felt quite humid. Even then they'd simply just not sleep inside the futon and hold each other anyways. It was a part of her dream for the future. Not just to sleep with Yu for the holidays whether it be the summer or winter but to always be at his side without anything in between them.

Rise was cut out of her thoughts now hearing the door open to reveal Yu in his own sleepwear. "Did you enjoy your bath Senpai?" Rise asked turning around to face him.

"It's been a while since I used that bath. It does bring back memories of just how much I did use it," Yu said a with a chuckle. 

He placed his own clothes away before kneeling down next to Rise and wrapping his arms around her. Rise closed her eyes as she leaned her head against Yu's humming happily.

"You're really warm, Senpai," Rise mumbled before feeling the embrace loosen a little as she saw a serious look on his face.

"Just Yu okay? I know I'm older but when it's just us just Yu," Yu said a small smile on his face as ran his hand through Rise's hair.

Rise took a moment to reply enjoying the feeling of his hand going through her hair before nodding. "I guess I'm a bit too used to calling you Senpai around everyone." 

The two laughed a little before they laid down onto the futon. They looked at each other in the eyes a silence filling the room but an accepted silence allowing them to do what they had been doing through video calls for so long but now able to once again stare at each other in person again.

"Say, did you like my new look by the way?" Rise asked breaking the silence with a soft tone of voice to not be too loud.

"You look beautiful no matter what style you go with. But I have to admit you do look amazing with your hair down," Yu said still keeping that stray hand going through her hair.

Rise couldn't help but giggle a blush on her face. "I'm glad you like it. I think it's a new me and shows that I can always change inside and out."

"You've proven that a lot over the past year and I know you will keep doing so," Yu said before leaning in and gently kissing Rise.

Rise kissed back taking Yu's face between her hands as their legs began to tangle already. Their kiss was quite close to a makeout before Rise pulled back her eyes half-lidded.

"I love you, Yu," Rise mumbled letting her head rest into Yu's chest.

Yu now wrapped both his arms around Rise holding her close to him letting his head rest atop of hers.

"I love you too, Rise."

They both closed their eyes as their bodies relaxed into each other's embrace as the quietness settled in with only the soft breaths from the two lovers being the only noise they made for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed it please feel free to leave a comment on what you thought and if you have any suggestions for future stories.


End file.
